The Boogie Man
by StreamerDreamer
Summary: Arc wants to become stronger and promises to never sleep with Luneth. But Arc starts to worry about the boogie man... This isn't a yaoi... And in this fanfiction they're five years old. Hope that's alright with you!


**Hi! I thought I'd write a one-shot about these two brothers… so yeah! Hope you can enjoy! And if there's anything I can do better, than please review or send me a private message! And this might move a little fast, like most of my stories, but I'll be better one day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy III or any characters. You'd probably be dead by now.**

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

It was already midnight and Luneth and Arc were supposed to be in bed three hours ago. Of course Luneth didn't want to go to bed and kept on begging Arc to show him a few spells he'd been learning. Arc was only five and still learning, but he was pretty good for his age. Arc had just finished showing Luneth an ice spell and finally convinced him to go to sleep. They slept on a bunk bed. Arc climbed up the ladder, ready to go to sleep. Well, almost.

"I – I will not sleep with Luneth. I will n-not sleep with Luneth. I w-will not sleep with Luneth. I will not sleep with Luneth…" The boy kept mumbling to himself, quiet enough so his brother wouldn't hear. He absolutely had to keep that promise. He said he'd be stronger any way possible. If he wanted to get stronger, he had to start sleeping on his own.

It all started three years ago when Nina complained it was time for the two to get their own bed, and Topapa agreed. He brought home a kit that taught you how to make a bunk bed. After a few hours of building, it was finally finished. Arc and Luneth played a game of "Rock-paper-scissors" to get the top bed. Arc had won and raced to the bed. Luneth joined him. Later that night, Arc claimed he had a nightmare. Luneth said he would let him sleep with him until he would stop having nightmares. That too was another promise.

Arc woke up from his dream, wondering why he had been dreaming about how he got the top bed. Then it hit him! He thought he had been selfish for wanting the top bed, when he could've just let Luneth have it. After all, he didn't really need the top… did he? Actually, he did. He was absolutely terrified of the boogie man. Despite his powers, he still is. Luneth, on the other hand, was not. But that didn't stop Arc from thinking the boogie man wouldn't get him. Luneth was only a foot away from the floor, while Arc was three whole yards away! (Just one foot shorter than my ceiling) But to Arc, that one foot felt like inches, and those yards felt like miles.

"L-luneth!"

"What…" Luneth's voice was so flat, it'd be a crime to put a question mark there. (NO, LUNETH! YOU'RE BECOMING KRISTEN STEWART! NO!)

"Y-you must come up here, r-right now!"

"And your promise?"

"It's the e-exact opposite!"

"How so?"

"Y-you're coming to s-sleep with me, which is the opposite of m-me sleeping with you!"

Luneth face pillowed. He didn't mind sleeping with Arc. He'd just thought he should keep his promises. Arc had made many promises in his life, but somehow managed to break a few of them. Heck, he even made a promise to never break a promise! Can you guess how that one went? Arc still kept many promises, but still broke some.

"Just why do you want me to do this?" Luneth questioned.

"B-because… y-you… you'll get eaten by the boogie man…" Arc answered.

At first there was silence. After a few seconds, the silver haired boy started to chuckle.

"You… you _still_ believe in the boogie man?"

Arc blushed as he nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

"I'm telling you, the boogie man doesn't exist!"

"B-but-"

"Seriously, Arc. There's no such thing as the boogie man!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"B-but maybe…"

"Fine, a promise is a promise, so how about I sleep on the top bed and you sleep on the bottom?" Luneth suggested. Arc gave a little nod of agreement and climbed down onto the bottom part of the bunk bed while Luneth climbed on top.

_A-at least this'll be better than Luneth g-getting eaten... _Arc thought _H-he's much stronger than me. He might b-become a super hero one day! _

Meanwhile Luneth was worrying. Sure Arc had to keep his promise, but what if the boogie man is real? What if Arc get eaten by the boogie man? What if-

_No, no… the boogie man isn't real… I mean, that's just silly!_

But to Luneth, Arc's life was much more important than his promise. Luneth could care less if Arc started to break all the promises he ever kept. He only needed his brother alive.

"H-hey, Arc…"

"Y'yes, Luneth?"

"If you're so afraid of the boogie man, then you should sleep with me on the top bed…"

"But I never said-"

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"

"B-but I never- "

"FINE! I'm scared that you'll be eaten by the boogie man, okay? Happy now?"

Arc nodded, a little happy, and climbed to the top bed.

"So… you're scared of the boogie man?" Arc teased.

Luneth groaned and gave Arc a hit on the head. Ouch…

"NO! I'm just afraid you'll get eaten by the boogie man! I mean… any brother would, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Arc smiled and went to sleep. So did Luneth.

**Me: Wonder how Nina and Topapa slept with all that. Including the stalker elders that live with them…**

**Friend: How should I now? You wrote this…**

**Me: Yeah yeah… OH NO! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! WHY DIDN'T I MAKE THIS CHRISTMAS THEMED!**

**Friend: Don't ask me!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Mind doing a sequel of this about how the boogie man grabs the Luneth and Arc and now they have to escape the boogie man! It'll be like a huge adventure!**

**Friend: Not doing your work.**

**Me: Okay… THANKS FOR READING! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Friend: Have a really depressing Christmas… Okay?**


End file.
